


Sans Commits A Fucking Murder

by Its_Raining_Here



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Sans gets arrested, i think, karen would like to speak to your manager, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Sans doesn't know where the gummy vitamins are.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Sans Commits A Fucking Murder

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad lmao i just wanted to write something funny and this happened. i laughed so hard while writing this even though its really not that funny

“look lady, i don’t know where the fucking gummy vitamins are. how about you ask someone who cares?” 

The Karen was so angry, she fucking exploded, and her remains were all sprayed onto her snot nosed son, who immediately burst into tears.

“Sans! You just killed a human!” Papyrus screamed in horror.

“eh. it’s not the first time.”

“What?!”

“what?”

Then someone called the police and Sans was arrested for multiple counts of murder.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this


End file.
